1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of forming linear, branched, and/or cross-linked acyl-coupled polymers of quinone-coupled polyphenylene oxides which comprises contacting di- and/or tri-functional acyl halides with quinone-coupled polyphenylene oxides having an average hydroxyl group per molecule value greater than zero including 2.0 or less.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-condensation reactions of certain phenols employing oxygen in combination with an effective oxidative coupling catalyst system to form prior art polyphenylene oxides, i.e., polyphenylene oxides having an average hydroxyl group per molecule of 1.0 or less, are described in various U.S. patent applications including Hay's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,879; 3,914,266; application Ser. No. 540,473, filed Jan. 31, 1975; a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 441,295, filed Feb. 11, 1974, now abandoned; and Olander's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,442; 3,965,069; 3,972,851 and Ser. No. 582,910, filed June 2, 1975.
Block polymers of prior art polyphenylene oxides employing simple bifunctional coupling compounds such as diacyl halides, diisocyanates, bis(haloaryl)sulfones, etc., are described in White's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,793,564; 3,770,850; 3,809,729 and 3,875,256.